


Just a little bit of fate

by Lesterspastels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesterspastels/pseuds/Lesterspastels
Summary: You have to meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 2





	Just a little bit of fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic spare me

I gathered my few belongings I needed in a tattered navy rucksack;a strong feeling of doom came on in my awakening. I knew something would happen to me I knew neither good nor bad but it was approaching. It felt as if a force or maybe even my conscience was telling me to go to the ocean. I was desperate I couldn’t lie to myself however I wanted to know my fate. I practically sprinted down the stairs in anticipation. I noticed the dark rainy clouds the dew on the grass and the fog in the air. I sat at the bus stop feeling a pattering of rain on my coat that brought my bad feelings rushing back; I thought of drowning something I was deeply afraid of, that I had always tried to stay away from. Yet I was taking a bus to the ocean just because something told me to, maybe because it was destiny. 

By the time the bus arrived my hair was soaked I shook my head dispersing the rain water that it had collected before stepping onto the bus. The driver was silent besides pointing to a sign saying two £2 I handed him two coins out of my pocket, He scoffed at me at the sight of my money and I spoke to him asking to take me to eternity beach. One my mother took me to as a child. It was the same place a late summer evening I had almost drowned, I was young maybe too young to swim alone in the ocean I screamed for my mother anyone who could hear me to help. I remember my mother turning around thinking I was still next to her collecting sea shells. I saw pure horror that day in her eyes something I had never want to See again. My head went under water the ocean dragging me under water filling my small lungs. I felt my mother's arms around my body and her running to the shore calling for help pressing on my chest frantically trying to save me, help me breath do anything to save me.  
I then was struck back into reality remembering to sit down I was wasting this man's time. The bus looked rundown and I was alone, it rocked back and forth for what felt like an hour; not enough to rock to sleep though as it jostled my body unpleasantly. When I arrived at the beach, I decided to find a place to put my belongings. I decided on a large rock settled ten feet diagonally from the pier. It looked abandoned since my childhood outdated and empty besides the crows that sat watching. I moved swiftly through that sand littered with the remnants of a once lively beach getting closer to the shore. I kneeled down, wet sand soaking the fabric of the jean that touched my knees I kicked my feet in front of me. I laid half in the sand half in the water waiting for the waves to crash over me maybe even take me away. 

The waves blanketed my body taking me under with force not enough to pull me in but just enough to suffocate me for a few seconds. It was euphoric not to breath. The waves unveiled my soaked cold body as the seconds passed before the next wave hit and I heard a scream,I hadn't bothered to open my eyes or even move maybe I imagined people at this long forgotten beach. Maybe I was dreaming of people playing in the water warmed by the sun and the sounds of glasses clinking filmed with a tart lemonade. I felt arms swoop me up from the sand holding my dead weight. I peaked my eyes open and felt his sigh of relief. He looked around for a few seconds and he paused before taking in a deep breath and carried me towards the pier I looked up him wrapping my hands around his neck for support of course. He smiled sweetly and I looked into his eyes. Observing an earthly mixed of greens and blues and flecks of yellow they weren’t piercing or intimidating they were soft and soulful eyes. I felt like I trusted him. He sat me down on the rock taking off his jacket then my raincoat and drenched t-shirt and put his jacket on me; I felt warm. 

He kneeled down not enough to touch the sand but to be at eye level with me and tilted his head. He reached out and cupped his hand around the side of my jaw and the other hand reached for my hair. He tousled my curls dispersing the water that drenched my hair with that kind smile still that made me feel warm all over. His hands were like a firey heat against my frozen skin. 

I closed my eyes, taking in a few deep breaths hoping he would leave his hand on my face. He removed his hand from my curls and put his other hand on my face. He was so delicate in everything he did, so gentle with every touch he made. I once again opened my eyes to look into his and he spoke in soft hushed tone with a sickly sweet warmth, “are you alright?” I took a few seconds to think realising I didn’t really know. It was so unlike me to be so impulsive. “I’m not sure,” I spoke back to him in a soft tone. 

When the rain subsided he spoke up “We should get you somewhere warm hm,” I felt like the words had been taken from my body. His presence left me starstruck, his voice, his appearance everything seemly about him left my mind in pieces. I couldn’t comprehend why I had this resurgence of negligence of my own well being. After short moments of silence the only noise being the ocean and the wind I agreed with him in a hummingly. Everything still felt like a dream I couldn’t knock myself out of; I could just wake up any moment and he’d be gone ,the morning would’ve never happened, I’d be in my bed warm not with a stranger. 

he stood reaching his hand out towards me, I grabbed my rucksack hastily and put my hand in his. His warm fingers enveloped my hand as we walked off the beach. “My names Daniel,” I said it abruptly breaking through the silence that left me in my thoughts reverberating in my head replaying the morning over and over again. After a few moments he spoke in a short manner “Phil”, I hummed it was a nice name it suited him. He spoke up again “I think I have a sweater in my bag that my keep you warmer”, he let go of my hand and while he dropped his bag onto the pavement and looked down to search through his bag I frown his hand was nice to hold. “Ah ha I found it's a little big but I think it’ll work to warm you up.” It was a knitted brown sweater that looked worn, the piling was visible but it looked loved. I took off his jacket handing it to him to hold and pull the sweater over me it smelt like vanilla but a little bit like a campfire in late summer. 

He smiled and put the jacket back over my shoulders. He lead me into town where the Christmas lights dotted the buildings this late November and led me into a shop. “Is it alright if I get you something to wear there’s a booth of hot chocolate and I want to keep you warm if that’s alright,” in a low tone so only I could hear. I pressed my lips together in a smile looking up at him to assure him that it was alright. I felt so glowy since I met him, his calm aura let me feel at ease. I normally wouldn’t have trusted a man that I just I met but today felt like it had changed me.

We left the store heading to the hot chocolate that was promised. I was bundled up and warm now it felt I was weighted down relieving my anxieties I had come across this morning. I put my hand out so he could hold convincing him using my eyes, he grabbed it using his thumb rubbing the back of my hand to soothe me. 

We reached the booth and in a confident voice I hadn’t heard before phil spoke to the man. “Can we have two hot chocolates,” he then turned to me and spoke softly “whipped cream?” “Whipped cream,” I confirmed. He continued what he said to the man 

“and can he have one with whipped cream please.”

“Of course” he said assuringly.

Phil reached his hand out towards me offering the warm drink. I accepted the drink yet again silently asking him to hold my hand which he seemed to always comply to. 

He spoke with a new found excite, “Why don’t we go see the Christmas tree in the center of town… I heard it got lit up yesterday evening.”

“Wouldn’t want anything else but to do that.”


End file.
